Stevonnie
Stevonnie là hợp thể của Steven và Connie. Ngoại hình Stevonnie nhìn rất giống một cô gái trẻ, có chiều cao trung bình như các thanh niên ở thành phố Bãi Biển, mái tóc xoăn đen dài tới bắp chân và đi chân trần. Stevonnie có thân hình trung bình (kết hợp từ thân hình gầy của Connie và hơi mập của Steven). Stevonnie mặc nhiều trang phục khác nhau vì trang phục của cô là kết hợp giữa trang phục của Steven và Connie. Tính cách Tính cách của Stevonnie khá độc đáo. Là hợp thể, Stevonnie không có tính cách riêng mà hòa hợp ý nghĩ của cả Connie và Steven, và cả hai thường hay điều khiển được hành động và ý nghĩ của Stevonnie. Stevonnie mang tinh thần tự do, sự thân thiện và vui vẻ củaSteven và sự nhã nhặn, ngại ngùng và thông minh của Connie. Khả năng Stevonnie, like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount super-human strength and agility. Despite being more human than gem, Stevonnie is much stronger than Steven by himself, most likely stemming from Connie's strength and athleticism combined with Steven's superhuman abilities. Stevonnie is strong enough to fight equally with a powerful quartz warrior. They appear to be able to utilize all standard Gem abilities, including weapon summoning. * Thành thạo dùng khiên: Due to possessing Rose Quartz/Steven's gemstone, Stevonnie can summon Rose's shield. With their enhanced strength as a fusion, they are able to withstand a direct strike from Jasper's crash helmet and absorb the potential knock-back. Like Steven, Stevonnie can also use the shield offensively by throwing it. * Đấu kiếm: Stevonnie is skilled in the art of sword-fighting, an ability passed on from Connie. ** Kiếm và khiên: '''Like Connie, Stevonnie is shown to wield Rose's sword proficiently when used in conjunction with their shield for fighting both offensively and defensively. * '''Lái xe: In Beach City Drift, Stevonnie drove Greg's new car, the Dondai Supremo. *'Siêu sức mạnh': Stevonnie is shown to be graceful and agile, as shown when they are running and when they are dancing, which requires nimbleness and agility. They are also shown to be extremely strong, enough to knock the much larger Jasper back a considerable distance and drive her through the monster she was riding with enough force to poof the latter with one slash. In "Know Your Fusion", it is implied by the "Ring the Bell" machine that Sardonyx used to test Smoky Quartz's strength, that Stevonnie's strength is rated (presumably by Sardonyx) as being greater than Pearl's but lower than Garnet's. *'Speed of Descent Regulation': While fighting Jasper, Stevonnie remains in the air long enough to throw their shield at Jasper and prepare themself to use Rose's sword. They are shown to gain better control over this ability during their fusion training in Mindful Education. ** 'Flutter Kick: '''Stevonnie can lower themself down slowly by moving their legs rapidly forward and backwards. Các mối quan hệ Sour Cream While Stevonnie was sitting on the bench eating a donut, Sour Cream half blushes and invites them to a rave held in a warehouse - the same place where they held a wrestling match in "Tiger Millionaire". This shows that he may find Stevonnie attractive. Kevin Kevin is at first attracted to Stevonnie and is the first (and only) person to offer to dance with them. When they refuse, he constantly pushes at them until they finally agree. When they start dancing, he's shown to be freaked out by Stevonnie's dancing, and then flees from the club upon learning that Stevonnie was two children. After the events of that night, Steven and Connie have a mutual dislike for him, with Steven becoming obsessed with beating him in a race once they encounter him again in "Beach City Drift". Eventually, they realized that Kevin was not worth their time, and decided to finish the race for themself. The fact that he was not getting to Stevonnie's head made Kevin angry and led to him yelling at them, ironically claiming that they were still obsessed with him, as they drove away. Greg Universe In "We Need to Talk", Greg was initially surprised upon seeing Stevonnie for the first time, though he assured Steven and Connie he was already aware of fusion, having witnessed it firsthand from Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems. Jasper Upon witnessing Steven and Connie fuse in "Crack the Whip", Jasper was immediately disgusted, openly criticizing "Rose's" willingness to fuse with a human. Stevonnie likewise refused to listen to Jasper unless she formally apologized for poofing Amethyst. When Jasper refused, Stevonnie successfully held their own and fought Jasper to a draw. Later, while training in "Mindful Education", Stevonnie (through Steven) experienced a hallucination of Jasper becoming corrupted and expressed regret at being unable to save her. Crystal Gems Garnet As a fusion herself, Garnet is shown to be very accepting and supportive of Stevonnie, showing a gleeful expression on her face when she first saw them. In "Alone Together", she provided encouragement to Stevonnie. In "Mindful Education", she helps teach Stevonnie (and by extension Connie and Steven) how to deal with feelings that caused their fusion to destabilize, caused by Connie's guilt over accidentally injuring a classmate and later on by Steven's guilt over his recent encounters with Bismuth, Jasper, and Ruby (Eyeball). Amethyst Amethyst was responsible for naming Stevonnie and like Garnet was shown to be accepting of them despite the nature of their fusion. In "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie is shown to care for Amethyst as they rescued and protected Amethyst from Jasper after she had been poofed (as well as prevented Jasper from killing Amethyst by crushing her gem). Pearl Initially Pearl was shown to be uncomfortable and somewhat disturbed by Stevonnie, due to the nature of their fusion. However she seems to have become more comfortable and accepting of Stevonnie, as she observes their fusion training alongside Garnet in "Mindful Education", providing Holo-Pearls for Stevonnie to spar against as part of their training. Stevonnie is shown to be respectful towards Pearl, even referring to her as ''Ma'am like Connie does. Pearl is also shown to care for Stevonnie, showing concern for them when they have trouble maintaining their fusion due to visions caused by Steven's feelings over Bismuth, Jasper, and Eyeball which later caused them to fall off the training ground. Các tập xuất hiện Các tập ngắn * "We are the Crystal Gems" (Xuất hiện chớp nhoáng) * "Fusion" (Màn hình) Tin bên lề * Stevonnie là hợp thể Người-đá quý đầu tiên. * The original Stevonnie concept sketches included another outfit design: a combination of Connie's dress on the left and Steven's T-shirt and jeans on the right, connected by zig-zagging lines and Steven's usual sandals. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Stevonnie is a "...metaphor for all the terrifying firsts in a first relationship, and what it feels like to hit puberty and suddenly find yourself with the body of an adult, how quickly that happens, how it feels to have a new power over people, or to suddenly find yourself objectified, all for seemingly no reason since you’re still just you..." http://io9.com/steven-universe-guidebook-spills-the-secrets-of-the-cry-1704470546 * Stevonnie's portrayed age may have been created by combining Connie's and Steven's respective ages. ** With that being said, around the first time Stevonnie was formed, they would be a combined age of around 24-25 years old. * Stevonnie's gender has not been specified, although it has been confirmed that they use gender-neutral they/them pronouns.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/578413033883508738 Q: "So real talk, what does this say about Stevonnie's gender? I mean if we want to be cannonically correct, of course!" A: "Stevonnie is an experience."''https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/620637717731217408 ''"Stevonnie uses them/they." ** Stevonnie is the first whose use of they/them pronouns is canon. * Diễn viên lồng tiếng của Stevonnie phải được Zach Callison (lồng tiếng cho Steven) hướng dẫn để tái tạo lại tiếng cười của Steven. * The name Stevonnie came from Amethyst, who named them by mashing their names together. Combining fused characters names is a practice in anime/manga series that feature fusion characters such as ''Dragon Ball. ''It's also used to refer to the relationship (romantic or platonic) between two characters in TV shows and books. * In "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet describes Stevonnie as "perfect" due to Steven and Connie's ability to form a stable fusion without training or even trying, and admits even she could not foresee this. * The hallucinatory nature of Stevonnie's visions are not unlike Steven's telepathic encounter with Lapis Lazuli in "Chille Tid" and the Cluster in "Gem Drill". **Examples of Stevonnie's visions are when they become trapped in a disco ball in Alone Together, and when they see the road crumbling behind them in Beach City Drift. *In "Mindful Education", it is explained by Garnet that an emotional imbalance can cause a fusion to see things that aren't there, thus explaining that Stevonnie's visions are actually the result of an imbalance. It is also explained that such an imbalance can cause their fusion to fall apart. However Garnet manages to teach Stevonnie (and by extension Steven and Connie) that they must deal with the emotional problems that trigger the imbalance and taught them a calming exercise to help them better understand their feelings in order to restore balance to their fusion. *It is shown in "Mindful Education" that Stevonnie can see visions based on memories from either Connie or Steven if they are the cause of the imbalance. **For example, Connie saw a vision of her classmate Jeff, whom she accidentally injured after she instinctively attack him by mistake. Another involved Steven seeing visions of Bismuth, Jasper, Ruby (Eyeball), and his mother due his feelings over events that occurred in "Bismuth", "Earthlings", and "Bubbled". * It's unknown if Stevonnie has their own signature weapon. * Stevonnie appears to be always barefoot, even when both Steven and Connie are still wearing shoes when fusing. * Pearl và Stevonnie là những Đá quý duy nhất biết lái xe . * In "Know Your Fusion", an illustration of Stevonnie is seen on a "test your strength" device. On this device, Stevonnie is considered stronger than Pearl, but not as strong as Garnet. **This makes sense as fusions are generally stronger than non-fused gems. **Garnet being stronger than Stevonnie is likely due to the fact that she is a fusion between two gems, unlike Stevonnie who is a hybrid fusion of a half-gem/half-human hybrid and a full human. * Stevonnie is apparently ambidextrous as in "Mindful Education" they are shown wielding their sword in their left hand during the first training session, and then in their right hand in the second training session. This trait can be traced back to Connie, as she was previously shown to be ambidextrous in "Sworn to the Sword". * Stevonnie's ability to hover, (by kicking their feet in midair,) is likely a reference to Yoshi's flutter jump, from the Mario series, which works the same way. Gemstone ar:ستيفوني de:Stevonnie en:Stevonnie es:Stevonnie fr:Stevonnie hu:Stevonnie it:Stevonnie pl:Stevonnie pt-br:Stevonnie ro:Stevonnie ru:Стивонни tr:Stevonnie Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Đá quý Thể loại:Hợp thể Thể_loại:Quartz